Reminiscence
by vicstar2
Summary: Written for a Christmas in July Challenge Clarisse & Joseph : Snow fight, ribbons and bows, candy canes, kissing under the mistletoe…


_**Reminiscence (Clarisse & Joseph)**_

**Christmas in July Challenge:** Snow fight, ribbons and bows, candy canes, kissing under the mistletoe… (hope I remembered them all)

**Disclaimers:** Based on the Princess Diaries movies. I'm having a little fun with my favourite characters. Unfortunately I don't own them, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.  
**First paragraph quote:** Charles Dickens

_Thank you so much to my beta-reader for helping me out at the last minute and for the super fast editing… *hugs*_

_*****  
_

"Time was, with most of us, when Christmas Day encircled all our limited world like a magic ring, leaving nothing out for us to miss or seek; bound together all our home enjoyments, affections, and hopes; grouped everything and everyone round the Christmas fire, and made the little picture shining in our bright young eyes complete."

"Pardon?"

"The Queen of Genovia and her fiancé are throwing snowballs at each other."

"Don't be funny dear, that is not what you said and they should be getting ready, it's late," the former Queen countered from within the bathroom.

"I'm not being funny. Our granddaughter is losing the fight. Not that she seems to mind at all." Joseph looked back down onto the garden just as Nicholas dived towards Mia, and with a perfect low tackle brought her face first into the snow. Their laughter drifted up into the night air as Mia jumped up, gathered as much snow as she could and hurled the snow haphazardly at Nicholas.

"From what Mia told me, I understood that sporting activities were never her favourite pastimes."

"Indeed. Based on her performance outside, she'll never make the Genovian Baseball Team. She is apparently, though, very good at rock climbing." Joseph waved at the two young people in the garden in an effort to catch their attention. When they finally looked up, he lifted his arm and tapped his watch. They nodded in understanding and waved back. Nicholas turned around, picked up his giggling fiancée and stormed towards the steps of the Palace.

"I don't regard rock climbing as the ideal activity for a Queen."

"Mia may just be able to change your mind on what you deem appropriate activities for Queens."

"She might!" The deep red of her gown shimmered in the light as Clarisse appeared from the bathroom. Her eyes came to rest affectionately on the man turning towards her and a brilliant smile played around her mouth.

For a few seconds, Joseph stared at the vision before him. Then he came towards her, took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "You wore this gown when I saw you the first time." It was an imprinted memory that was as clear as if it happened yesterday. He traced the ruby necklace with his finger and his eyes caressed her skin as it reflected the warm colour of the precious stones. "Beautiful, my darling," he whispered against her ear before placing a soft kiss against her cheek. He pulled her into a light embrace and his hands moved almost reverently over the material of the gown as more memories came flooding back.

"Thank you. I had it altered to fit. All done especially for my very handsome husband."

Joseph looked into the blue eyes for a few moments before dropping his eyes to her lips. "What a fortunate and privileged fellow he must be. Thank you, my love". He leaned closer and placed a gentle lingering kiss on her mouth. He would have much preferred to spend the evening with his wife alone, to show her exactly how beautiful she was tonight and to make her aware of how much he loved her. Unfortunately for him, it was tradition to have an annual Christmas Ball at the Palace on Christmas Eve and Joseph knew only too well what a painful process it could be to do away with traditions in Genovia. With a sigh, he moved slightly back so as not to ruin the perfect dress. "We still have time. May I pour you a glass of wine, Madam?"

"That would be lovely, thank you, dear. Do you think Pierre is all right?"

Joseph walked towards the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of wine and glasses. "Yes, he said he was a little tired from the flight but will join us for the ball as long as Charlotte is there as well."

"I've always hoped that Pierre and Charlotte will one day…"

"I know. They are good friends. If it is meant to be, it will happen." Joseph glanced back at his wife. "Do you have any idea what you did to me on the evening when we met?"

"I wondered if you would remember. It was a special night for me too, hence I kept the gown."

"You never told me. Why special?" He handed the glass over and sat down on the couch in front of the fire, patting the seat next to him in an invitation for her to join him.

She settled next to her husband and took a sip of the wine. "It seems to be a lifetime ago. In fact, exactly fifteen years have passed since you kissed my hand for the very first time, introducing yourself to me. I remember the kiss."

Joseph looked at his wife teasingly. "Clarisse, everybody kisses your hand."

"I know, but I felt it, it was different."

"Through the glove?"

Clarisse chuckled and took his hand in hers. "Yes dear, through the glove. There was strength flowing from your touch. When you looked up at me, I knew I had a friend that I could trust completely."

"So it wasn't love at first sight?"

Clarisse looked into her husband's eyes, pondering his question. "I felt an immediate bond between us. That had never happened to me, not even when I was introduced to Rupert. I had often wondered if it was destined that you had walked into my life at that specific moment in time. It was the beginning of Rupert's illness. The relationship between Rupert and both our sons was so strained. I had no idea what was still to come." Clarisse leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, her body slightly shuddering.

Joseph turned his head to place a kiss on her hair, gently massaging her hand in his. "No sad thoughts tonight, darling. It is Christmas and your whole family is here."

"Yes, life is good, as it should be. So tell me, dear, what were your impressions on that fateful day?"

"Rupert insisted that I start on the evening of 24th of December, in time for the Christmas Ball. He said his best bodyguards were assigned to the two princes and that he needed to make sure his wife was protected with all the festivities between Christmas and New Year."

"You never told me. I wondered why he singled me out as he was just as vulnerable as I was at that stage."

"I don't know. Maybe he had a premonition that the years to come would be difficult for you, and that you might need someone to support you. Rupert and I knew each other when we were at university together, as you well know. He called me out of the blue and offered me the position as Head of Security and stressed that I personally be responsible for your protection. He mentioned that he needed someone experienced in security that his wife would feel comfortable with. Anyway, the first thing I remember seeing when I entered the palace was the huge Christmas tree in the palace entrance hall with the customary green and red bows and ribbons. I also remember that there were candy canes hanging everywhere."

Clarisse chuckled. "Candy canes are Pierre's favourite Christmas treat. He always insists that they are necessary to keep the guests in good spirits. According to him, people smile when they see candy canes… please continue, dear!"

"I had to change rather quickly into a tux before the ball started. Pierre and Philip were waiting with me when you and Rupert entered. You swirled around for them in your beautiful red dress and you kissed them both on the cheek. Your eyes moved towards me and you stopped right in front of me. I'm sure my heart missed a few beats. You were exquisitely beautiful, so elegant. I don't know if it was the colour of the dress but you radiated so much warmth and kindness. It was as if everybody else in the room disappeared for a few moments and I could only see you. You held out your hand for me to kiss. When I looked into your eyes, I had the strangest sensation. You seemed intensely familiar to me, as if I had known you and loved you all my life. It was a feeling of coming home. I know this may sound fairly ridiculous."

"So for you, it was love at first sight?"

"I fought against it. You were the Queen after all, and my friend's wife. It was ludicrous to fall in love with someone who was totally out of my reach. It was impossible to foresee then how we would grow closer as time went by."

"Yes, after Rupert and Philip passed away, I felt so lost at times. I could barely keep my own life together let alone lead a country. You were always there to support and to guide me when I faltered. I have never leaned so heavily on anybody emotionally as I did on you. The knowledge that I loved you came gradually. Through my own foolishness, I only realised that you meant everything to me when I was convinced that I had finally lost you. When I saw Mia in her wedding dress, struggling to breathe, it was a reflection of what I was feeling. I didn't want that for her even if it meant giving up the Renaldi rule. I wanted her to follow her heart as I should have done. I wanted her to be truly happy. Luckily all of that is in the past. I feel extremely blessed tonight. It is as if hope and joy had finally returned to this family and as if we are surrounded by love." Clarisse brought Joseph's hand towards her chest and placed it over her heart. "I feel surrounded by your love."

"Now just as my darling wife is starting to seduce me, it is time to go." He took the empty glasses and placed them on the small table next to him. "Before we do, there is one Genovian custom that we have to adhere to!"

"And that would be?"

Joseph reached within his pocket and took out a sprig of mistletoe. Clarisse laughed as Joseph lifted the twig above her head. She leant towards him and placed feather light kisses on his mouth.

"You will drive me crazy. Come here."

"My dress!"

"I don't care."

"Joseph," she murmured in protest an instant before his mouth covered hers. She spread her hands over his shirt to feel the natural heat of his body and the faint ripple of his muscles as he moved to bring her closer. Her lips parted to invite the intimacy of his kiss. He explored the contours of her mouth slowly, taking his time. He was persuasively arousing and stimulating sensations that she knew could very soon get out of hand. Steeling herself, she pushed against him and reluctantly broke the kiss. "It is you, Sir, who will drive me crazy." She breathed deeply to recollect herself, much to her husband's delight. "Now that was a kiss."

"Only a promise of what is to come later." He stood up and pulled her with him.

She walked hastily to the mirror to restore the damage done while Joseph put on his jacket. When she was finished, Joseph held her coat for her to slip on.

"Ready?" Joseph smiled while smoothing the coat affectionately over her shoulders.

Clarisse cupped his cheek gently. "Yes, lover, let's go to the ball!"

THE END

*******


End file.
